


Threesome Seasons

by LizziRiver



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Stranger Things (TV 2016), White Collar
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 21:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9348026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizziRiver/pseuds/LizziRiver
Summary: я просто очень люблю тройнички





	

Зима.

\- Я сейчас прокляну тебя, Блэк. Я не шучу. Прекрати сейчас же!  
Хохот Люпина разносился по безлюдной поляне. В глазах у него стояли слезы, то ли от искрящихся в лучах солнца сугробов, то ли от того, что смеялся он уже минут пять.  
\- Северус, - тяжело дыша, проговорил он, - не ворчи!  
\- А я и не ворчу, я открыто угрожаю, думал, что это очевидно, - раздраженно сказал Снейп, снова пытаясь выбраться из сугроба. Огромный черный волкодав упрямо тянул его обратно за полы мантии, фыркая и отчаянно виляя хвостом.  
\- Да брось, он просто радуется. Столько снега, простор и свобода, в нем просыпаются собачьи инстинкты, - Люпин неохотно подошел к Северусу, помогая ему вернуться на протоптанную дорожку. Пес рядом отряхнулся от снега и разочарованно заскулил.  
\- А разве они в нем когда-нибудь засыпают? – ядовито спросил Снейп, засовывая покрасневшие от холода руки в карманы.  
Собака возмущенно гавкнула и прыгнула на них обоих, безуспешно пытаясь снова повалить их в снег.  
\- Давай, я согрею, - Ремус обнял Снейпа со спины, и засунул свои руки в его карманы. Его теплые пальцы сжали ледяные ладони Северуса. – Почему ты не носишь варежки, которые Сириус тебе подарил?  
\- Потому что они нелепые, - отрезал Снейп. – Ты, что, разучился согревающим заклинаниям?  
\- Ну, я просто подумал, так тебе понравится больше, - лукаво улыбнулся Люпин.  
\- О господи боже, хватит, - на месте собаки стоял Сириус Блэк в огромном пуховике и шапке-ушанке со смешными помпонами. – Вы прям как школьницы. Я домой, налью выпить и выберу фильм.  
\- Это создание два часа валялось в снегу, но мы – школьницы, - недовольно проговорил Северус. – И мы не будем снова смотреть этот магловский нонсенс про Санта Клауса-алкоголика, ты слышишь меня, Блэк?  
Но огромный черный пес уже стремительно убегал в сторону маленького, но уютного коттеджа, украшенного рождественской гирляндой.

Весна.

\- В Праге сейчас просто невероятно красиво, - сказал Нил, подливая Элизабет в бокал белого вина. – Все цветет, на улицах божественный аромат, атмосфера старой Европы, вы бы видели…  
\- Но мы не увидим, - перебил его Питер, - потому что мы не едем в Прагу. По крайней мере, в ближайший месяц. Я должен работать.  
\- Ты сошел с ума, - констатировал Нил, потом обернулся к улыбающейся Элизабет и повторил:  
\- Он сошел с ума, ты не находишь? В Прагу надо ехать в мае и только в мае. Лучше времени не найти.  
\- Ты что-то точно замышляешь, - ткнул в него вилкой Питер. – Нет сомнений. Мы съездим в Прагу, а потом музеи там не досчитаются изделий из богемского хрусталя, или скрипки Моцарта.  
\- Ты обижаешь меня, - Нил притворно оскорбился. – до самой глубины души. Ранишь мое сердце.  
Элизабет тихо смеялась в бокал с вином.  
\- Вы слишком веселые, - с подозрением сказал Питер. – Здесь что-то не так.  
\- Прости милый, но я уже купила билеты, - Элизабет положила свою ладонь поверх его. – Тебе правда нужен отдых. К тому же, Нил нашел нам просто шикарный отель.  
\- Эксклюзивный номер, - подтвердил Нил, подливая вина теперь уже Питеру.  
\- Вы всегда заодно, это невыносимо, - проворчал Питер, скрывая улыбку.  
Позже, когда вместе они лежали на огромной кровати, а Нил уже спал, уткнувшись в плечо Питера, его волосы растрепались по подушке, Питер кое-что заметил.  
\- Я не помню у нас этой картины.  
\- Да, милый? – отозвалась Элизабет, увлеченная книгой.  
\- У нас определенно не было этой картины, это что, Ван Гог?  
\- Не говори глупостей, это Нил мне подарил, он нарисовал ее, сказал, весна его вдохновила.  
\- Это точно Ван Гог, - обреченно сказал Питер. – Он подкупил тебя Ван Гогом.  
\- Спи давай, - Элизабет чмокнула его в щеку, погасила свет и устроилась поудобнее, обнимая Питера одной рукой. – Не волнуйся, я на 95 процентов уверена, что это не Ван Гог.  
В темноте раздался тихий обреченный стон.

Лето.

\- Я не понимаю этой концепции, - повторил Спок. – Зачем мне прыгать в воду?  
\- Ахррррххх, - прорычал Маккой, убирая с лица мокрые волосы. – Джим, просто забей, ты не победишь эту вулканскую машину разрушения простых удовольствий.  
Джим Кирк стоял по пояс в воде на одной из маленьких необитаемых, хотя вполне пригодных для жизни планет, которую они в этот выбрали для увольнительной. Здесь была чудесная погода, и много очень красивых озер. В одном из них они с Боунзом сейчас и пытались обучить Спока прелестям купания.  
\- Объясняю последний раз, Спок, постарайся понять, мне говорили, что ты умный.  
Вулканец поднял бровь с некоторым презрением. Он, как и все, был одет в купальные плавки, но стоял на берегу с таким видом, как будто, по меньшей мере, передавал дежурство на мостике.  
\- Мы с Боунзом скрещиваем руки, ты забираешься на них, потом мы раскачиваем тебя и выкидываем в воду. Ты ныряешь, а потом выныриваешь. Тебе весело. Конец. Ну что, согласен?  
\- Я помню свое обещание, цитируя вас, капитан, «отдаться земным радостям», но подозреваю, вы используете это как предлог начать интимные прикосновения в воде.  
Маккой фыркнул и закатил глаза, что было непросто сделать одновременно:  
\- Клянусь тебе, Спок, я прослежу за ним.  
\- Кроме того, сам принцип этих так называемых прыжков мне непонятен. Насколько мне известно, на Земле много достойных прыгунов в воду, которые очень хорошо владеют техникой, но вряд ли они использовали подобные конструкции для тренировок.  
\- Знаешь, что, Боунз, - сказал Кирк, прищурившись. Его светлые волосы переливались в ярком свете местного солнца. – Мне кажется, этот хитрый вулканец нас разводит.  
Спок поднял угол рта и посмотрел прямо в лицо Джиму. В его глазах читался вызов и что-то еще, что очень нравилось Кирку.  
\- Вас иногда очень занимательно, пользуясь терминологией энсина Чехова, «троллить», капитан.  
И Спок уверенно забрался на скрещенные руки Маккоя и Кирка и на счет «три» элегантно нырнул в воду.  
\- Как у него все получается делать так элегантно? – пробормотал Маккой.  
\- Притворюсь, что не слышал этого, - ухмыльнулся Джим.  
Спок вынырнул, приглаживая волосы и не растеряв ни капли своей невозмутимости.  
\- Не могу сказать, что это было ужасно, однако относить это к национальным развлечениям...  
\- Мы с Боунсом ждем тебя в палатке, - прервал его Кирк, широко улыбаясь. – Продолжим предаваться земным радостям.

Осень.

Джонатан проснулся рано. На улице было по-осеннему холодно, в воздухе стояла легкая дымка. Он стоял на крыльце в огромном сером свитере и носках, которые связала ему мама, и пытался понять, что его разбудило. Ему показалось, он слышал стук в дверь. Потом Джонатан опустил взгляд и заметил на пороге желтый кленовый лист. Он взял его в руки, покрутил, осторожно понюхал. Он пах духами Нэнси. Как и в прошлый раз. Джонатан быстро надел джинсы и старую куртку и бросился к машине.  
Они ждали его на прежнем месте. Нэнси и Стив. Это звучало безумно, невероятно, но сейчас он не мог представить свою жизнь без них.  
\- Перестань думать, ты сейчас упадешь в костер, - бросил в него охапку хвороста Стив. Джонатан сонно усмехнулся и автоматически засунул пару сухих веток в огонь.  
\- Я говорил тебе, это слишком рано для него, - Стив повернулся к Нэнси. Она между тем деловито нанизывала зефир на приготовленные для этого более тонкие веточки.  
\- Мы не могли пропустить такое красивое утро, правда, Джонатан?  
Вместо ответа тот плюхнулся между ними. Тепло от костра успокаивало его. Стив безжалостно ткнул его в бок.  
\- Я знаю, что тебя разбудит.  
Он полез куда-то и, издав победоносное «йей», выудил гигантский термос.  
\- Кофе!  
Они пили кофе, заедая его жареным на костре зефиром, потом ели сэндвичи, устроившись на поваленном дереве. Костер медленно догорал, вместо него их согревало неожиданно теплое октябрьское солнце. Нэнси задремала, и Стив и Джонатан аккуратно устроили ее под деревом на мягкой опавшей листве.  
Они курили немного в стороне, Джонатан не мог оторвать вгляд от Нэнси, спящей в оранжевом море кленовых листьев.  
\- Ты должен сделать фото, - немного хрипло сказал Стив, тоже глядя в сторону девушки. – Безумно красиво.  
Джонатан достал фотоаппарат, настроил его и поднес к лицу. Щелкнул затвор. Нэнси улыбалась во сне.  
\- Да, красиво, - ответил он, наводя фотоаппарат на Стива. – Глаз не оторвать.


End file.
